one_piece_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Usopp
"God" Usopp is a pirate and is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, and the former captain of the Usopp Pirates. When Usopp was first introduced, he was often (comically) labeled as the "Liar" of the Straw Hat Pirates, due to the "Uso" (うそ) in his name meaning "lie" or "falsehood" (嘘). He was born in Syrup Village, and was first mentioned by Yasopp, his father. He was officially the third (unofficially fourth) member of the crew, and the third to join, and, including Nami and Robin, also the third to rejoin, doing so at the end of the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. His original bounty of 30,000,000 was credited to his alias and alter-ego "Sogeking". During the events in Dressrosa, Usopp awakened his Kenbunshoku Haki, making him the fourth member of the Straw Hat crew to demonstrate and use a form of Haki. His current bounty, 200,000,000, is a huge jump from his original, due to his role as "God" for saving all the toy slaves in Doflamingo's underground trades. This takes him from the third lowest bounty of the crew to the third highest, jumping past the previous holder, Nico Robin. Appearance Before the Timeskip Usopp is a slim tan-skinned teenager with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio (a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied). Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. During the Straw Hat separation, after landing in the Boin Archipelago, Usopp grew obese from overeating. Like the rest of the males of the crew he wore one outfit for the majority of the series before wearing different clothing by the end of the Paradise. Usopp usually wore an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles (he also has a pair of clear rectangular goggles that he sometimes wears in situations where he does not have his sniper goggles, like when he first met the Straw Hat Pirates or when his sniper goggles were stolen by Mr. 2), brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath. He also carries with him a yellow satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. During the Drum Island Arc he wore a brown jumper with white fur collar and cuffs, faded yellow gloves and grey pants with a black "c" pattern. During the walk through the desert in the Alabasta Arc, he wore a brown keffiyeh under his googles and a dull green and black striped desert cloak. During the Skypiea Arc he wore a murky green shirt underneath brown overalls and some bandages on his torso and arms after getting attacked by Enel. During the final game of the Davy Back Fight he wore a yellow zip up coach jacket, a red towel around his shoulders, and sliver sunglasses with purple lenses. Usopp was also trusted with Luffy's Strawhat which he wore on his head. During the Water 7 Arc he wore bandages under his overalls again after being attacked by the Franky Family. While on board the Puffing Tom he put on a gold coloured sun-like mask he found in a compartment over his googles and wore a red cape, calling this superhero persona "Sogeking ". Usopp wore this costume for the rest of the Enies Lobby Arc. During the Thriller Bark Arc Usopp wore a purple cape and a wide brim purple hat with a necklace of garlic to ward off evil creatures. During Sabaody Archipelago Arc Usopp wore a unbuttoned turquoise shirt instead of his overalls and some green shorts with a yellow flower pattern on one leg. After the Timeskip After the two year timeskip, Usopp has become much more muscular than before and has grown his hair out. He has become "manlier" and is slightly taller than before. Usopp now has a new pair of goggles around his neck (his sniper goggles weren't shown) and has some headphones or ear protectors on. He also now has a little goatee along with a new white suncap he wears on his head. He also has a new pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots. His trademark yellow satchel has been replaced with a red one, but he still has his blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm. During the Punk Hazard Arc, he wore a purple coat with light blue lining on the sides, which he took from one of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit. During the Dressrosa Arc, he wore an orange open jacket with a ring of circles on the arms and a red cap which has a pointy stub on the end, which he used to make the Dwarves believe he was a descendant of Noland. During the Zou Arc, he wore a light green short-sleeved collared shirt buttoned up halfway with a short, black line on the middle of each sleeve and a dark green cap with his signature goggles resting on top of it.